


welcome to my crib! (whoa, pretty dark in here)

by rapunzelsoo



Series: nights with renjun and jaemin [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2000 line as juniors, Crack, Gen, High School, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Party, haechan renjun as art kids, mark jeno jaemin in basketball team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelsoo/pseuds/rapunzelsoo
Summary: “what are you doing here??!?!”“hell no, what are YOU doing here?”it’s friday night on a ridiculously large manor, and out of the gazillion of rooms to choose from, jaemin found renjun in the wardrobe he just snucked in.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: nights with renjun and jaemin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780441
Kudos: 5





	welcome to my crib! (whoa, pretty dark in here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro to their meeting~~

“whoa, pretty dark in here.”

jaemin was moving on all fours, trying to navigate inside the uncharacteristically narrow wardrobe (uncharacteristic as in everything seemed so big when he first arrived) when he happened to touch a... leg???

and with that jaemin jumped to his side of the wardrobe, landing on his butt with a loud thud.

he was too scared to let the other speak first. “wha, who’s that?!?! and what are you doing here??!?!”

the space was quiet again, but not for long. seemingly disgruntled, the other person barked back.

“uh, hell no. what are  _**you**_ doing here?”

jaemin was about to give up on the answer and find some other empty wardrobe when the door of the room opened again, and not just one, but two more people walked in.

jaemin calmed himself down rather quickly & talked in whispers. “hm? is that minhyung? and who’s that?”

The other person whispers back. “donghyuck.”

“wha? and you know that how?”

“cos he’s my dumbass best friend.”

“hold up. so you’re...”

“renjun.”

and somehow jaemin managed to scream in whispers. “what the frackk is happening?!?!?!”

——

the dreaded paintings have been submitted, but today’s torture is far from over. earlier hyuck coerced renjun to come along with him to some party, which turns out to be tonight, due to a favor he doesn’t even remember anymore.

renjun’s not one to party, let alone after staying up until dawn to finish his big ass painting assignment. but hyuck has spent the entire afternoon reassuring him that once they arrive “you can crash in any room you want! the place’s practically a modern palace.”

so off he go, along with his dumbass best friend in tow. all the way there hyuck kept thanking renjun for not bailing on him, and renjun just rolled his eyes to infinity.

the wrought iron entrance gates are considerably discreet, but one brisk walk down the gravel path lined with ominous trees and they’re suddenly hit with a vision of the grand residence.

a fading limestone fountain obscured the view to the imposing wooden door entrance, and the manor is surrounded by more vegetations & ominous trees. cars of various models have been parked haphazardly around the trickling fountain.

the lines of spotlights are visible from afar, shining bright on its exterior. the night’s practically pitch black, but thanks to the lights you can see white stones adorning its front walls, piled up high to the top of the third floor.

they sat on the edge of the fountain to catch some breath. “no response? nada?”

renjun snickered. “wow. it’s huge.”

“this is like your first time coming to minhyung’s & that’s all you said?” hyuck stared at him with disbelief.

“dude just lead the way. i can’t hold out much longer.” renjun grabbed hyuck’s arms and pulled him to the front door.

he was about to knock when one of the door opens, releasing the loud bass boosting music, noise from the crowd, & minhyung with his comically wide smile. “heyy welcome to my crib, come on in! :D you’re renjun right?”

renjun nodded, with a hint of confusion, and they walked inside to find the lobby brimming with all kinds of ‘cool kids’ from school, junior up to senior; either standing & conversing, lounging on the couch, or screaming “beer pong!!!” on the center of the house. with all the ruckus, he can’t believe the glistening crystal chandelier hasn’t found its way to the floor yet.

the sight is pretty dizzying on itself, but the noises made it even more unsettling. renjun was going to ask where his promised resting chambers are when he spotted hyuck already comfortably snugged under minhyung’s right arm. He gave up & helped himself to the nearest winding stairs, careful not to step on anyone’s feet.

shouts from below grew more subdued as he approached the second floor. it led to a dimly lit, very extensive hall lined with doors, & renjun took his time walking through it. after passing more imposing wood doors he stopped in front of one that looked kinda peculiar, as it appears pretty much plain & flat with its’ white paint and nothing else. he knocked on it to makes sure it’s empty.

a turn of the knob and it reveals a room with a very contemporary nuance compared to the house’s overall french château style. renjun looked left & right until he’s convinced there’s no one inside. he eyed the lone bed with the grey sheets. it just doesn’t sit right with him to sleep on people’s bed without permission.

he was about to lay himself on the carpet instead when the black colored wardrobe caught his eye. “hm. i could definitely hide a body in there.”

renjun slid open the door on the left. satisfied with the size of the wardrobe, he sent a text in case hyuck looks for him. he crawled inside not long after.

that’s pretty much where renjun will be for the rest of the night, napping inside a wardrobe.

well, sort of.

——

“nanaa hurry upp!! let’s move let’s move!!” jeno shouted on the top of his lungs with occasional laughs to jaemin, who’s walking up right behind him. the basketball team are celebrating yet another win, and this time they’re partying at today’s MVP.

they’ve abandoned their sedan not far from the gates. the first ones to arrive have used up parking space on the drop-off, causing all the other cars to line along the entry walkway.

jaemin, a junior just like jeno, is excited just from the thought of being here. it’s their first time on a highschool party, and to top it all off they’re going to do it at minhyung’s.

stepping inside the gigantic lobby, the crowd cheered for the team’s latest achievement, and they even managed to throw some people to the pool just for the hell of it.

amidst the ensuing chaos, a loud ringing sound filled the house and echoed to the backyard. everyone stopped & directed their gaze at minhyung, his fingers wrapped around the microphone. “yoo people listen up! a party at my place is not complete without our signature hide and seek. so everybody hide except jungwoo!”

and just like that, everybody, even the ones thrown to the pool only minutes ago, managed to run for the nearest cover and left jungwoo to count backwards. jaemin & jeno went inside with about half of the people from the backyard. when they reached the lobby again, jeno was motioning to go to the kitchen, but jaemin insisted on going upstairs. so they decided to split then and there and go their separate ways.

reaching second floor, the ones before him have ran to the nearest doors, and while passing them he saw all the immaculately decorated rooms inside. jaemin lost track of how long he’s walked when he found one door that stood out, as it’s not as decked out like the other doors were.

the clock is ticking and he didn’t feel like walking some more, so jaemin tried knocking. after not getting any response he opened the door, and even the room inside oozed a different vibe with its modern furnishing. so he slowly closed the door and wandered around the room some more.

jaemin was about to take a closer look at the cluttered working desk when he heard more noise from the hall. not going to risk getting caught, he again scanned for a nook to hide when his eyes landed on the black-colored wardrobe. it doesn’t look that huge, but he can make it work.

jaemin slid the door on the right & immediately slid it back after he got inside. once settled in, out of sheer curiosity he moved a little to the other side, just to gauge the size of the wardrobe.

aand the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryy they barely interactedd, please look forward to the next part!  
> thank you for readingg you’re the bestesttt~~ :DD


End file.
